


狼来了

by Feiming



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feiming/pseuds/Feiming
Summary: 接到Lex求救电话的Peter，被骗到了Lex准备好的战衣捆绑play里。超短开车一发完





	狼来了

狼来了  
莱蛛（Lex LuthorXPeter Parker）  
超凡虫、ooc预警

 

绑住他手脚的带子，和他射出的蛛丝一样坚韧，Peter确定Lex研究出了相同配方。  
“这是为你量身定制的。”Lex笑着用酒精拭擦着一把小刀，“这刀也是。”甚至挽了个漂亮的花。  
“你说你需要我帮忙？你个骗子！你个混蛋！”Peter清楚知道接下来会发生什么，但他的手脚被完美地定住，发射出的蛛丝，也喷不到该死的Lex身上。  
Lex很期待，心情美得甚至想哼小调：“我是混蛋，不是众所周知的事情吗？”他用刀背轻轻地勾勒着Peter 肌肉的曲线。  
“这…这衣服可以脱的。你别弄破，我缝一件很费劲的。我意思不是同意你扒我！你快放开我我还要…”  
“还要出去帮助邻居是吗？我就是那个急需帮助的邻居啊。”Lex将跨靠近了Peter的大腿，厮磨着，可能是错觉，Peter觉得小Lex烫得可怕。  
Peter感觉到Lex的魔手放到了小Peter上，还想反抗一下：“你不能这样我们说好一三五才做的，今天是周四！我那里还疼着…”  
“你再扭下去我不保证不会切错什么地方。”Lex捏起布料的一片，在Peter吓得一顿之后，用刀小心地割出了个小口。  
Peter感觉胯下刺痛，沿着他大腿内侧擦着阴茎从前往后划去，他吓得要发抖但是不敢抖：“你干嘛你要切到我蛋蛋了。你有病吗？我不是M！你不能…你不能这样。”  
Lex抬头，看见了Peter都吓出了泪花，笑着吻了吻还软趴趴的小Peter，“这是刀背，亲爱的你感应灵过头了。”并且快速地结束了切割。  
因为衣服的弹性，被割开的衣服边缩出了一道大口子，Peter觉得胯下凉飕飕的。  
Lex一手揉捏着露出的阴茎，一手隔着衣料摩挲着Peter的锁骨、胸肌、腰窝。他很早就想让Peter穿着战衣来一次了。  
吻走Peter睫毛上的泪珠，沿着鼻翼辗转往下，却停在了嘴角。Lex犹豫了一下，还是没有展开这个吻。要知道他的Peter看起来软软的，在床上啥都敢咬，何况这次还被他骗了。

Peter绞尽脑汁想要Lex放过他：“Lex我答应周末陪你打篮球。我知道你还藏着一些能力抑制剂，公平起见我可以打上一针…或者我圣诞陪你一整晚…我”  
“我们早就说好共度圣诞的，不然我就去给Clerk找麻烦。”Lex啄了一口Peter停不下来的小嘴。  
“我、我知道…我本来想…”（半夜溜出去）  
“不，你不想。”Lex打断了他，然后一口含住了微勃的小Peter。  
“唔——啊、啊别吸、别。”Peter不知道是Lex的技术太好，还是自己的经验太少，每次Lex一口，他就沉沦在性的欲望里。  
“Lex！你个、混蛋！你别…唔、我好像顶到喉咙了？啊——”如果Peter现在还戴着面具，那双白眼可能要舒服地眯成一条缝，Lex一吮阴茎头部，又爽得瞪成一个圆。  
若是平时，Peter的双手已经薅上了Lex漂亮的金发，但此时只能反手抓着带子，胯不自觉地抽送着。  
“我跟你说、这事、啊——没完，你明晚、嗯、别想、见到我！我要去你公司，扒你黑料！然后发给、唔！”报社两字没说出口，Peter被突然插入后穴的冰凉打断了。  
Lex自然非常熟练地找到敏感点，手指却好似润滑过渡般只在边缘游荡。这让Peter对后穴的感应扩大，那骨节分明又修长的手指与嫩肉摩擦着，轻微的不适过后，更深的欲望涌现。  
欣赏着Peter堕入爱欲的表情，Lex的笑容似乎更加邪恶了：“承认吧，你想要我。”说着第二根手指也钻了进去。  
Peter张了张嘴，却说不出反驳的话。气愤被爱欲冲淡，夹杂着说不明的羞耻，让狠话都变得无力而诱人：“有本事放开我。”  
“没有哦，my friendly spidey。”语调带着迷之愉悦。  
Lex忍不住吻了吻这个大可爱，没想Peter竟张口咬住了他的鼻梁。  
没有预想的疼痛，因为Peter生着气但又不忍伤害Lex。就这么奇怪地顿了几秒，Peter悻悻地松了牙关。下一刻Lex的吻便疯狂地袭来，舌头轻松地闯入微张的嘴唇，肆虐地侵占着口腔的每一寸。Lex的脑袋里只有一个念头：可爱，想操。  
压着Peter后脑的另一只手也移到了臀瓣，草草地弄了些润滑在小Lex上，掰开臀瓣，熟练地进入了那潮湿的后穴。  
“你个混蛋…”Peter无奈的声音中Lex硬是听出了妥协般的引诱，还未完全进入的小Lex又涨了一圈。  
“我要给你的早餐里放黄体酮！我要毁了你的实验室！我要发你裸照给报社！别顶那里…你慢点…”  
“首先你不舍得，其次实验室你毁得还不够多吗？最后这个要求，我可以提供高清录像，我俩都在。”Lex真想把这只满嘴狠话却狠不起来的小奶狗吃干抹尽。  
事实上也在这么干着。一只手隔着战衣揉捏着Peter左边的乳头，另一边咬上了战衣也盖不住的凸起。  
“我脚难受…要抽筋了、你放我下来。”Peter觉得这个要求合情合理。  
Lex看了一眼那稍有些僵硬的肌肉曲线：“all right.”但只松开了一边，并抬起了Peter的大腿。  
进入得更深了。  
“啊、啊、我不行了！”小Peter高昂地挺立着，带着要喷出蛛丝的气势，却在Lex的抽插中一颠一颠的，糊了自己和Lex的小腹一片。  
Lex坏心眼地拿手沾了一些，伸到后面送进了小穴，美其名曰：加点润滑。  
“疼…会坏的！”Peter控诉。  
“不会。”Lex无视。  
就算会，惊人的恢复能力也会自动治愈。Lex拿出手指，继续抽插着，舔舐Peter红透了的耳垂。  
小Peter也颤颤巍巍地再次立起。  
“你别光顾着自己爽啊混蛋，帮我也弄一下。你松开我，我自己来。”  
Lex听话地移开了揽着腰提着腿的手：“我现在松开了，你倒是动一下啊。”  
“我不是这个意思！我让你松开带子！”奶凶奶凶的沙哑，让那上下滚动的喉结都变得性感。失去依托的腿没有放下，而是盘上了Lex的腰，战衣的触感让Lex更加性奋了。  
“你慢点！你停下！呜呜…我自己来、我自己动…。”明明被蜘蛛强化了，可是Peter觉得自己根本遭不住。  
Lex更起劲了：“我不会再相信你了，小骗子。”  
“你才是骗子！um、你这个大屁眼子！你慢点…”

 

完事后，Lex说了这一晚上唯一一句人话：“我给你做了新的战衣，就放在床头。”  
然而被松开的Peter拒绝聊天只想瘫着，心好累…反省着自己为何惩恶锄奸惩到了Lex的床上。  
Lex心情跟精力都很好，亲手给Peter换上新的战衣，满意地看着新战衣勾勒出的Peter美妙的身体曲线。  
然后躺下，从侧边环住Peter，Lex暗自希望Peter不要那么快发现其中的猫腻。也没什么，一些情趣小功能而已。  
Peter并没有睡着：“你知道《狼来了》的故事吗？”  
Lex往他的颈窝里钻：“你知道我没有童年。”那微小又带些自嘲的声音让Peter紧了紧环在腰上的手。  
“但是你可以说给我听。”Lex觉得Peter的声音很适合讲故事。  
但是Peter本人明显不适合。

“从前村里有个放羊的孩子，那应该是在圈地运动之前吧，不然他没法这么悠哉地放羊。他觉得很无聊，所以想了个主意。可是我小时候无聊也不会这么干啊，我觉得你小时候也没试过，不然你现在不会干这种蠢事……”

在Peter的絮絮叨叨中，Lex睡眼惺忪地作出了总结：“那么我骗你两次后，你还会来第三次吗？”  
怀中的人叹了口气，无奈地说出Lex内心早已清楚的答案：我会。  
月上中天，这一晚开始得有些荒唐，但结束得很温馨。听着Lex均匀的呼吸声，Peter拿出蜘蛛侠身手，将自己替换成了抱枕，蹲在窗户回头看熟睡的Lex。  
其实，他就是个很聪明也很坏，但是内心很希望被人关心的大孩子。这么想着，Peter射出蜘蛛丝，荡向了纽约的夜空。  
而床上的Lex，缓缓睁开双眼，叹了口气。他的Peter是一秒都闲不下来，该研究一下强力催眠药了。或者他听说有一个叫四骑士的魔术团，里面的Jack催眠术不错，可以学一下，说不定可以开发出不一样的Peter。  
想到这里，Lex露出了坏（biàn）坏（tài）的笑容。


End file.
